Angels Deserve to Die
by Pocky Faery
Summary: A Chibiusa/Hotaru fic, songfic usinf ChopSuey by System of A Down. R&R, plaese!!!


Disclaimer: I don't write songfics that often, so you might want to take a picture…Just kidding. *dry laughter* But here it is, I don't own Sailor Moon or any charcters in it, they are owened by Naoko-san the great!!! Also, I don't own the song Chop Suey!, it's owned by the members of System of A Down. Thank you for reading….please review!

Angels Deserve To Die

I loved her….Truly I did.

I never meant for her to die…

Wake up,  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup),  
Grab a brush and put a little,  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable  
  


But the trouble was, she loved me as well. Which is never a good thing if you're me.

I killed her.

Am I the angel of death merely disguised as a senshi?

Sometimes I fear it is so.

 I wish I had never fallen in love with her…

You wanted to,  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup,  
You wanted to,  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup,  
You wanted to,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table,  
You wanted to,  
  


*We were 16, which is never a very safe age to be, and she was the only thing on my mind. That pink hair which used to be so childish but now fell sexily to either side of her face and got me more turned on then watching my two mothers kiss. (Which is not an accomplishment to be taken lightly!)

*She often spent the night at my house, innocently unaware of the fact that her sleeping so close was killing me inside.

I don't think you trust,  
In, my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die, Die,  
  


*One night, I swear, the same as any other I woke in the darkest hour of midnight to the sounds of the door closing.

*She walked into the kitchen, the moon glistening off her hair which tended to glow silver at night and made herself a cup of coffee. I watched from my hidden post, behind the stairway, as she drank the coffee slowly, pausing to lick her lips thoughtfully every now and then.

*Before too long she faced where I sat, silent, holding my breath, and said in the cutest voice I have ever heard "Why don't you join me, Taru-Chan?"

*Startled but trying to keep my head, I indeed joined her at the table.

*"How did you know I was there?" I asked, a natural question but I could barely form the words.

*And then she kissed me…

Wake up,  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup),  
Grab a brush and put a little,  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable  
  


I would never dare to disrespect my Usa-Chan, especially in death, by revealing what happened that night, but the bond that had always connected us and I had previously denied was finally acknowledged and shw swore to always remain at my side.

I don't think you trust,  
In, my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
In my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
  


Unfortunatly, fairy tales are not real and we were not meant to be. First our families opposed us, trying to keep us separated from each other.

* "ChibiUsa! You do not know what loving the Senshi of Death could do to you. She is exactly what her title says and duty is, in  the end, all that matters to her!!!"

*  "Hotaru!!! She comes from a family of heartbreakers!!!" Haruka-Papa said in exasperation. Michiru=Mama looked away. "I would know…" Haruka finished.

*But for all their hard work, nothing paid off and we still managed to sneak away a few times to see each other….

*Stolen kisses under the Sakura trees….

*Sweet hair in which I buried myself…

*No one will ever understand me like she did. All the pain I bear, all the trauma I have survived, she understands

*She completes me.

Father, Father, Father, Father,  
Father/ Into your hands/I/commend my spirit,  
Father, into your hands,  
  


Or she did, anyway. But I killed her. I am the anathema of love, and all I bring is sorrow…I wish I were dead.

So do Usa-Chan' parents.

But believe me, I have tried. That's the problem with being immortal.

You're immortal.

*laughs bitterly*

Why have you forsaken me,  
In your eyes forsaken me,  
In your thoughts forsaken me,  
In your heart forsaken, me oh,  
  


How did I kill her? So many, many ways.

*We were driving in my car, on the coast cruising by the water with no cares in the world except each other.

*And that when the sky fell down and my world turned permanatly black.

*I swerved to avoid the child in the road.

*His ball….bright red…Screeching tires, metal crashing against metal…

*down the rocky cliffs where the car landed in a firey ball beneath.

*I should have died too.

*But I didn't.

I am Lucifer. I am The angel of death. Angels deserve to Die, even angels of death, like me, the cruel mistress of the eternal sleep. I am strong but not strong but not strong enough to defy the curse that binds me, that holds me in it's clutches.at I am.

Can someone just kill me?

Trust in my self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die,  
In my self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die.


End file.
